Vehicles, including hybrid vehicles, have internal combustion engines that produce exhaust gases at a high temperature. A thermodynamic cycle such as a Rankine cycle may be used to recover waste heat from the engine exhaust during vehicle operation. Often, the engine exhaust may directly heat the working fluid in the thermodynamic cycle in a heat exchanger.